War's Way
by Lita1
Summary: Long ago the Clow cards escaped, there was a prophecy of ten people and how they would capture them again. Of these ten one would be The One...the leader able to carry out the prophecy. Crossover with Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z and Gundam Wing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors! Don't own the characters! Don't own anything other than the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The year is 2011, there has been a war raging between American and Afghanistan for 10 years since the twin towers episode.  
  
Madison's POV  
  
I can't believe it had only been one week. It seems like a year. How had I lasted? I could remember coming up to the hideout with Sakura. We climbed the mountain together laughing and joking as we struggled under our heavy backpacks which we had our camping stuff in. I could recall talking about our futures as photographers and travelling the world together, taking pictures whereever we went.  
  
At last we made it to the summit of the mountain. Glad to be there we threw down our packs on the damp grass. We turned to gaze at the view of our town as we always did and then went inside to place the new photo albums with the old ones. If only we had known... That was the last time we saw our town in one piece.  
  
Our hideout is really an old hut which had been abandoned long ago. There is a well that still works outside for getting water and a fireplace inside. Ever since we found the old hut when we were seven we had been begging our parents to allow us to go camping there and after four years they had finally given in.  
  
As we had placed our supplies in the old broken cupboard there came a loud crash from outside. Curious, but not scared, we ran outside to see what was going on. What we saw is something that I will never forget. We both froze, open mouthed and glued to the spot. Where our town, our homes, had stood only minutes before was the ocean. Rushing forward! Straight towards us!  
  
I was too scared to move and for and instant I thought that we were going to be washed away but the water stopped about five metres away from the peak of the mountain where we stood. Slowly at first, then gathering speed until eventually it was a roar; the water receded, leaving a bare valley below and my heart in my mouth.  
  
It took me a minute to realise what had happened. A tidal wave, a giant tsunami, had wiped out our town and our families. My mother and Sakura's father were both gone. Even now as I thought about the horrid sight we had seen I felt the pain and shock all over again.  
  
I forced myself to think about the past week instead. I vaguely remembered looking through the photo albums but apart from that it all seemed like a blur. Then suddenly I had a thought. I called to Sakura, who came sprinting into the hut as though the deadly mass of water was back and chasing her.  
  
"What?!" she cried in alarm and there was a note of panic and confusion in her voice. "What's wrong?!"  
  
I calmed her down and proceeded to tell her about my idea to descend the mountain, to see what we could salvage out of the jumbled mess that use to be our town. Sakura looked shocked, but then very slowly, like it was hurting her to do it, she nodded. So with looks of determination on our faces we set off down the violently steep slope.  
  
I led the way and Sakura followed. With each step she took she looked more and more determined, like she was going into war. War,...now I remembered but should I tell Sakura. Would she believe me?  
  
It was the war that had done this! The war between America and Afghanistan. I heard on my portable radio last night, that war had caused everything, my dad's death... Sakura's bother's conscription to fight in the war,... and most recently it had destroyed our town, our homes, our families and friends.  
  
You see America had tried to detonate a bomb on Afghanistan but it had been off target! Instead it had fallen in to the sea. The blast had caused the...  
  
"Whoa!!!" I exclaimed as all thoughts past, present and future were pushed out of my head. I hadn't been paying attention to what I was doing. Both of my feet had slipped out from under me and I was hanging off the cliff, clinging to the edge with one hand!  
  
Sakura made a desperate grab at my right hand, she was just in time because my left hand slid off the cliff's edge a split second later.  
  
I glanced down and that was a mistake, the sight of the rubble of our broken town made my hands sweat as my long black hair fell across my line of sight as though trying to erase the image. I tore my eyes away from the wreck below and focused instead on my best friend.  
  
"Don't let go!" I pleaded her. Sakura just nodded and grimaced. As she struggled to stay on the slope I desperately tried to get a hold on the rock wall with my left hand. I couldn't reach, even when I nearly dislocated my shoulder from stretching to far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay this story is one that I wrote a long time ago, I think it was about 2 years ago, hence the whole America/Afghanistan thing. When reading through my old stories I decided to fix it up a bit and post it up to see what you guys thought.  
  
What did you think?  
  
Okay R&R.  
  
Lita 


End file.
